Kisses For Jaypaw
by CynIsHere
Summary: Jaypaw is in love! Find out what's running through his mind! Slightly OOC! What fun! HumanJayxHumanOC.


**This is a little fluff fic that ties in with my other Warriors story, check it out to get the full gist.**

Alone in a tree, Jaypaw sat with his glasses off and his eyes closed. He was leaning against the trunk with his left leg hanging over the branch. He had needed some alone time. Leafpool laws driving him a little nuts. Do this, she said, do that. Make this, clean that.

"Jaypaw?" He heard a little she cat call. He put his glasses back on and looked down. Rosepaw was standing under the tree, looking up and shielding her eyes from the sun. In one hand was a bow, at her feet was a bag full of the prey she'd caught that day. The scent of turkey wafted up to Jaypaws nose.

He smiled down and waved at her to come up. This girl he could deal with. She immediately dropped her things and climbed up. She situated herself just in front of Jaypaw. Her clothes were dirty and she had cuts along her skin.

"What are you doing all alone up here?" She asked as she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. She reeked of the forest. Jaypaw smiled. This she cat he liked.

"Just avoiding everyone." He relied as their lips parted. "You know, when some people just become too much to handle."

"That's why I go hunting." She smiled. Her eyes were a pale, creamy amber color. Jaypaw smiled back. She had a way of turning his mood around like no one else could. He'd heard Leafpool telling the cats that came into the medicine house about how 'something was bound to happen.' _Too late,_ he think quietly.

Rosepaw turned and sat between his legs, leaning against his chest. Jaypaw wrapped his arm around her. They could sit like this forever. The sun slowly sank as they sat together, talking about nothing in general. Only leaving to take her kills back to the freezer to be prepped before the spoiled.

Walking back with hands intertwined, Jaypaw smiled at her. The sun had already set around them. Fireflies were abounding by the dozens as Rosepaw came back out of the meat locker. She immediately hugged her boyfriend.

"You're cold." Jaypaw laughed.

"I'm stealing your warmth!" Rosepaw said enthusiastically as Jaypaw kissed her again. The light on the meat locker flickered suddenly, sending the apprentices into darkness. Rosepaw squeaked. She pulled loose of Jaypaw, still gripping his hand and pulled him to her dorm. She hugged him goodnight again, and unlocked her door. They stood in the door way for a moment, hoping Rosepaws roommates wouldn't notice. Jaypaw pressed his lips to her forehead and whispered goodbye before dashing to his own room in the medicine house.

Throwing on pajama pants, Jaypaw checked his phone. Rosepaw had texted him a lovey-dovey goodnight. Though he'd never admit it, he sent one back, knowing fully well they'd be texting until one A.M. He fell into his bed, forgetting his shirt at his closet.

His phone lit up again with a sweet message and a smiley face. He wanted nothing more than to sleep. Nothing more than one night where he wouldn't fall asleep with his glasses on, but he continued texting her. He loved her more than a good night's sleep.

Waking up the next morning, Jaypaw threw his glasses on and dashed into the shower. He didn't bother with the temperature, but rushed through and jumped out.. He gave himself kudos for scorching himself like an eager child as he dried himself off. He looked in the mirror through his steamed glasses. His skin was pale and easily bruised. He could use a little muscle, but then again, couldn't everyone?

He threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt before rushing out the door with a pop tart. Meeting Leafpool out in the herb garden, Jaypaw got to work immediately. He had to dig this up, plant this, water that. Weed over there, mulch over here.

The phone rang in the house somewhere in the middle of picking ginger root, leaving Jaypaw alone while Leafpool chased it. He continued working for a few minutes, until he heard footsteps behind him. He turned to see none other than Rosepaw standing there, with a little foam tray in her palms.

She motioned for him to come and sit under the shade of the big alder tree growing off in the corner. She handed him the little try, full of scrambled eggs and peppers and a fork stuck in the side. He lifted it and brought a mouthful to his mouth. Rosepaw laughed as at least half of it fell out of her mouth. She reached over and picked up a pepper as long as her pinky and placed half of it in her mouth.

After a moment, Jaypaw got the idea and placed the tray off to the side. He leaned in and kissed Rosepaw around the pepper. The kiss lasted no more than a few seconds until she bit the pepper in half and pulled away. Her face was red. The tabby haired boy leaned in to peck her lips before finishing off the breakfast she had brought him.

He leaned back onto the tree when he finished. Rosepaw put her head on his shoulder. They stared into each others eyes for a moment, taking each other in Until the female apprentice scooted closer and pulled Jaypaws glasses off.

"Hey I need those." He protested playfully. "I'm kind of blind without them."

"I know," Rosepaw said sweetly, "But you look different without them. You're eyes are a lot smaller." She smiled sweetly at him as he blinked.

"Gee, thanks." He said with a grin. He reached up and pressed his palms to her face. She ignored the smell of dirt on his hands and he leaned down and kissed her gently.


End file.
